The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to an acquisition game in which each player seeks to acquire as many game pieces as possible in as short as time as possible.
The game art is replete with acquisition games in which players compete against one another in order to remove from a playing field as many game pieces as possible in as short a time as possible. In most of these, the excitement comes from the several players attempting to accomplish the same thing while actively interfering with the acquisition processes of their opponents. The game itself--that is, the acquisition process--may be easy or difficult, as desired for a particular game, but the structural elements of the game itself do not act as an opponent. In other words, the game does not act as an opponent actively interfering with the acquisition process of each player. Accordingly, the games are played mainly when there are a plurality of players, as there is little interest in a given player playing by himself a passive game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acquisition game having enhanced play value because the game itself appears to resist the efforts of a player to complete the acquisition process.
Another object is to provide such a game which lends itself to being played by a single player since the game itself acts as an adversary to the acquisition efforts of the player.
A further object is to provide such a game which is easy and economical to manufacture, sturdy in design and simple to play.